Love at Grimmauld Place
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG Romance at Number 12 Grimmauld Place were love, humor, friends, and a good cup of hot chocolate bring the couple together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **I am please those that have read Law of the Heart and enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you will enjoy this story as well. **

**I do not own the Harry Potter series. I have only even the plot of the fan fiction to the most beloved characters. **

**Hermione is out of school and is living a Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black has returned from the veil. Harry had defeat Voldemort and his followers are in a Azkaban. The order meet once a week of kicks**

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

_Chapter One _

Sirius sat at the end of the table with his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked around the room listening to the many types of conversations. He winked at his godson who was talking to his girl friend Ginny. Tonks walked by and tripped over the wizards feet.

"Oh sorry." She told her cousin.

He waved it off and she walk to the kitchen.

"Molly move the breakables!" Sirius yelled over the chatter.

The red stuck her head out the of the kitchen door. "Why dear?"

"Tonks is-"

_**CRASH!**_

"in the kitchen." He finished.

"Oh dear Lord," and she quickly stuck her head back into the kitchen. "Tonks out. Out." Molly said as the witch walked out of the kitchen.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Oh sorry," said the purple head witch as she stripped over Kingsley's chair. She took a seat beside Fred.

The door opened and Remus walked into the room.

"Remus I saved you seat!" Tonks yelled.

The werewolf ignored the witch and said, "Look who I found." He pulled a person from behind him.

"Hermione!"

The witched laughed as she was nearly knocked to the floor from being attacked with hugs from her friends . Remus caught her from behind.

Bill swooped the witch up into his arms and she squealed in laughter.

"Bill put me down. I wearing skirt!"

"Well, so you are princess," and he gently put her down back onto her feet.

"Honestly, I've only been gone a month."

"Yea, to Paris!" Ginny told her best friend.

"A month too long." Remus whispered in her ear and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine when his hot breath hit her neck.

Tonks shot Hermione and evil look.

"Come on let's get you out of that skirt." Ginny said and drug her friend up the stairs.

Sirius winked at his fellow marauder as he reluctantly sat down next to Tonks.

"The poor man. That must be hell." Kingsley whispered in Harry's ear.

"She 'falls over him'." He whispered back.

The auror laughed and gave the werewolf 'I'm sorry' look.

**Upstairs…**

Ginny closed the door and sat down on the bed. "How was Paris? I've been bored out of my skull."

"It was great! The food. The sites," she slipped on fitted tank top with wolf howling at the moon. "And the guys. They were so hot!" and she put on a pair of blue jean shorts.

Ginny's mouth drop at the sight of her best friend.

"What?"

"When did you get curves like that!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You hide them under those loose clothes. Girl you are hot!" Ginny jumped off the bed. "Now time for the hair."

"No Gin!"

"Please!"

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. The red head dug through her bag and pulled out some frizz control gel. Ginny crunched the witch's hair.

"You're really pretty, but you need to make time to do something with this hair!"

"Hey! I try!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand to make her friends hair stay nice and smooth.

"You know if you play your cards right you could get Remus.

"Oh come on Ginny that's crazy!"

The red head led her friend across the room and stood in front of a full length minor.

"Look at your self Mione."

Hermione's mouth dropped. She had smooth curls, tone smooth skin, firm round breasts, flat stomach, curved waist and long smooth legs.

"You're a hottie. The hair and clothes make a huge difference.."

Hermione nodded and turned around when they heard knock on the door. Ginny opened the door. And smiled at Harry.

"Come here and have look at Mione."

Harry walked into the room. "Wow," he whistled. "Nice work Gin. Mione knock the guys to the floor."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks Harry," and she made her way down stairs.

"Ouch! She's going to drive Mooney crazy!"

Ginny laughed and the walked down the stairs.

**Dinning room…**

Sirius sat at the end of the table lending back his chair on the back two legs. He looked in the doorway.

**CRASH!**

Ginny and Harry ran into the room and laughed.

"Damn Mione you did knock someone to the floor." said the wizard with a laugh.

Sirius quickly picked his chair and sat down.

"Go on." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear and she sat down beside Remus and the twins whistled.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I like your shirt." said the werewolf.

She tucked a curl behind ear, "Thanks. Ginny wouldn't let me come down stairs until she did what she wanted."

"Ah, yes. Ginny does like to do that."

The witch nodded.

Supper quickly ended and Hermione quietly slipped off to library.

"Kingsley we really need to get Remus away from Tonks." Harry whispered to his fellow auror.

"She's being-"

"Clinging." Harry finished.

Sirius walked up to the two aurors. They watched Remus and Tonks. She handed the werewolf a cup.

"What's in the cup?" asked Sirius.

"Poisson." Harry whispered.

The wizards laughed and Harry looked into the cup.

"It looks like hot chocolate."

"Remus only likes Hermione's hot chocolate." Sirius whispered.

"Ah, man no marshmallow spiders. She sucks." Kingsley pouted. "Hermione does make some awesome hot chocolate."

They nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Tonks. I'll be in the library." said Remus.

"Yes!" The wizards whispered in cheer.

Tonks shot the three wizards a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

Chapter Two

Remus leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Hermione sat on the couch reading a book. She twisted a strain of hair between her fingers and a smile cross her face. Remus walked into the library and poured the hot chocolate into the warm fire. He grabbed his book and sat down beside the witch. Hermione turned and placed her feet in his lap. Like she did every night. 

"Hey you." 

She smiled and looked over her book, "Hey you. What was in the cup?" 

"Hot chocolate." Remus answered and opened his book. "Tonks made it. She didn't put little spiders in my cup." and he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Poor baby. I'll fix you some later."

The werewolf smiled and they read quietly. The witch closed her book and rose to her feet. 

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to get another book."

"We can share mine."

"What are reading?' asked Hermione as she sat back down. 

"Twelfth Night." 

"Shakespeare. What act?"

"Act 2" He answered and placed a pillow in his lap. 

She smiled and laid her down in his lap and he read quietly to her. 

Ginny walked pasted the library and stuck her head into the room and smiled. The red head quickly made her way down stairs. She spotted Sirius, Harry and Kingsley and she ran over to the trio. 

"You guys need come see this." Ginny whispered and the wizards followed the witch up the stairs. 

They peaked into the library and smiled at the sight of the couple.

"Normally she has her feet in his lap." She told them. 

"This is improvement," Harry smiled. 

Remus grabbed a blanket and covered Hermione up and he played with her hair and continued.

Kingsley motioned to go back down stairs. They nodded and left couple. 

**Two hours later:**

Remus and Hermione walked into the dinning room and everyone had left but Tonks and Kingsley. The people that lived at Grimmauld Place. (Harry, Sirius, Ginny, Remus and Hermione.)

The werewolf mental groaned when he saw Tonks. She walk to couple with smile plastered on her face.

"You were in the library for along time."

"Two hours isn't long."

"I wasn't talking to you Hermione. And it's not polite to butt into other peoples conversations."

"Tonks."

"Yes Remus."

"You don't want to be late work."

She smiled, "You're always so thoughtful." She said and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

Tonks left Grimmauld Place.

"I really didn't mean to butt in."

Remus shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He lend over Hermione's shoulder, "I could really, really go for some hot chocolate."

"Boys do you want hot chocolate?" asked Hermione.

"Yes!" Harry, Kingsley and Sirius answered.

She walked into the kitchen followed by Ginny.

"Don't forget the little spiders!" yelled the werewolf.

"I would never!" Hermione called back.

Remus sat down at the table and wiped his cheek where Tonks had kissed him. Kingsley, Harry, and Sirius joined the wizard at the table.

"Tonks was being clinger than usual. And giving me hot chocolate. I guys I poured it out! Me pour out chocolate! Have I gone crazy?"

They shook their heads.

"The way she looks at Hermione it makes me sick. That…that fake smile."

"You've got it bad." Kingsley told Remus.

"I've got what bad?"

Harry banged his head on the table. He looked up, "You're crazy about Mione!"

Hermione walked into the room followed by Ginny. They sat down the cups of hot chocolate. The wizards looked in their cups.

"No spiders!' They yelled.

She laughed and sat a large bowl in the middle of the table. She took her seat next Remus. Ginny sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Ah, piece and quiet. I get tired of the order coming. They can get on one's nerves." Kingsley told them and grabbed some marshmallow spiders.

Remus smiled and gently traced circles on Hermione's hand causing a shiver to run down her spine. She took a deep intake of air to calm her nerves. She looked at the werewolf with lust and desire. He pulled back when saw the look in her eyes.

Remus knew it was close to the full moon and he didn't want to take advantage of her. Because Mooney would have his way with the woman and he didn't to take her by the force because of the wolf's want. No it wasn't want. It was a mate Mooney needed.

The trio mental groaned in frustration. They had watched the couple do this act for the past two years and it was getting tiresome. It was time to take drastic measures.

Remus stood up and grabbed his empty cup, "Thank you." He whispered in her ear and his hot breath hit Hermione's neck.

"Your welcome," and she too left the room closely behind the werewolf.

"It's time for drastic measures." Ginny told the boys.

Review me!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

Chapter Three

Hermione walked into her room and slipped into a slick night gown and pulled down her hair and let the curls fall gracefully to her shoulders. She sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

'_Why does he pull away? Especially around the full moon. Does he want me at all? God I know I do.'_

The witch angrily punched her pillow and flopped down on the bed.

'_The gentle touches. The nights we spend together. That's it two years of this! It's time for some answers!'_

Hermione crawled out of bed and made her way to Remus's room. She stopped at the door and raised her hand to knock, but stopped.

'_I can't do this. Damn it pull your self together. You're Gryffindor!'_

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait for long before the door opened. She stood face to face with a bare chest Remus Lupin.

"What's wrong?" asked the werewolf.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered and she ran her fingers across a faint scar on his chest. "It didn't scar too bad. I'm sorry. This was a bad idea," she turned around.

"Hermione," he gently grabbed her hand and she turned around. "What's a bad idea?"

"I…I can't. I have to go," and she broke from his grip and walked back to her room.

Remus starred down the hall with confused and worry expression. He sighed and walked back into his room and closed the door.

Harry stood hidden the shadows shook his head and went to bed.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Review me!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

Chapter Four

The week pasted and Remus was still wondering why Hermione had stopped by his room. He knew something weighed heavily on her mind. And what was with Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Kingsley up to?

The trio sat at the table while Remus and Hermione were in the library reading.

"Alright we have two hours to think of a plan." Ginny told them.

The wizards nodded in agreement. They sat back it thought.

"I got it!"

"Harry shhh. Quiet."

"Sorry Sirius. Ok here's the plan. We lock them up in the kitchen and chocolate is poured on them."

Kingsley raised a brow at the wizard.

"But the chocolate can't be cleaned with a wand. The catch is the door can only be unlocked if the they licked it off of each other."

The marauder stared at his god son with unreadable expression. He smirked, "It will lead to a major make out session. Mmmm…tricky."

Kingsley laughed, "It's not tricky my dear friend. It's sticky."

"When should this take place?" asked the red head.

"Saturday night at eight." answered Sirius with a marauders grin.

"Than it's set. Harry if this doesn't work no strip dance Sunday night."

"Oh come on Ginny!"

"Those are the rules Potter."

Harry sat back and crossed his arms.

'_This better work. I want my strip dance.'_

review me!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

Chapter Five

Hermione sat the dishes in the sink. Remus lend against the kitchen doorframe and smiled at the witch as she danced around the room listening to the radio.

"Why must you always watch me from the door?" Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know. I guess it's away to know you're here. It's calms me. Why did you come to my door that night?"

The witch quickly turned around, "I…I can't tell you."

"Hermione you can trust me."

"I can I trust you with my heart." She whispered. "It shattered when caught Ron in bed with Lavender."

"Hermione I'm not Ron. But could you repeat the first the part. I didn't hear what you said."

She violently shook her head.

"You don't have to tell me. Hermione I would never hurt you like Ron did," and he left the room leaving the witch to her thoughts.

"I know." and she waved her wand and the dishes were cleaned and she left the kitchen.

_**Saturday Night**_

Sirius, Harry Ginny sat that the table waiting to Kingsley to arrive. The auror walked into the dinning room and took a seat at the table.

"Ok. How are we going to get them into the kitchen?" Ginny asked the wizards.

They sat back in thought.

Sirius snapped his fingers, "I got it! Ginny go get Hermione. She's in her room. Harry you go get Remus. Ginny you take Hermione into the kitchen first. Then Harry follow soon after."

She nodded. Harry and Ginny ran up stairs. While Sirius and Kingsley made sure everything was ready. They sat back down at the table.

"Remus just wanted some brownies. You know him and his chocolate." Ginny said as they walked into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and nodded. The red head left the kitchen.

"Mione said she had a surprise for you in the kitchen, and she wouldn't tell me."

The werewolf nodded as they walked into the kitchen. Harry quickly left the room. The door slammed causing the couple jump.

"What in the name of hell was that about?" Hermione asked.

Unknown to the couple that their were two buckets floating in the air above the door.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." said the wizard and witch walked to the door.

She pulled on the door, "It's stuck."

"Here. Let me try," and pulled on the door and the buckets dumped onto their target.

The couple yelled as they were drenched in sticky chocolate.

"You did this!" Hermione yelled at the werewolf.

"Me! You…Padfoot! Open this damn door! Now!"

Hermione walked over to the sink and grabbed a wet rag. She shook her head as she watched Remus yell at the door.

"Yelling want help, Mooney. Now come sit down."

Remus looked at Hermione and laughed. "You…look a chocolate covered….bookworm."

"Well…you're a chocolate covered werewolf."

The wizard smirked, "If I know Padfoot or Harry a rag want remove the chocolate."

"Than-"

She was cut off when two lips made contact with her own. He licked her lips. Hermione moaned in her throat. He moved to neck and slowly licked his way down.

"My two favorites are here in front of me. Chocolate," he licked her cheek, "and you."

Hermione feverishly attacked the werewolf's neck. He pushed her against the wall and laughed.

**Meanwhile out in the dinning room…**

The four pranksters sat at the table listening to the commotion in the kitchen.

"Well, I knew-"

"I heard a laugh," Ginny said cutting off Harry in mid sentence.

"It's going to work. I tell you. Mooney loves his chocolate." Sirius said with marauder's grin. He raised brow when they heard a loud moan. "Well, this is working better than we thought.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

Remus lifted Hermione up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around the wizard's waist.

"The chocolate's almost gone. What next?" asked the werewolf as he breathed on her neck.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. She smirked, "The bedroom.. The witch nibbled on his ear.

The wolf growled and they heard the door unlock. They looked at the door and looked at each other. Hermione removed her legs from his waist. He grabbed her hand and ran from the kitchen up stairs to his room.

Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Kingsley looked at each other and looked at the stairs.

"Damn it worked!" Sirius said in shock.

Review me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love at Grimmauld Place**_

Chapter Six

Remus and Hermione laid in the bed drenched in sweat. She laid her head down on his chest. He gently brushed her hair out her face.

"Now will you tell me why you came to my door last week?" asked the werewolf.

"I…no. You'll think I'm being stupid."

"I would never think that you're stupid."

Hermione drew lazy circles on Remus's chest. "I wanted to know what you felt about me. I mean we've been doing the same act for over two years," and she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I thought you knew. I love you. I have for such a long time. But you were with Ron. So I kept my feelings to my self. Then when he hurt you. I wanted to attack him. I couldn't bare to see you hurt. What do you think of me?"

"I love you too. But you're with Tonks. So-"

Hermione was interrupted by laugher and Remus smiled, "I'm not with Tonks. I will never be with Tonks. The one person I want is laying here beside me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They smiled and the wizard kissed her neck.

"Round two," and the werewolf flipped her on her back.

Hermione laughed.

**Down stairs…**

The four friends looked up at the ceiling when they heard a loud moan. They smiled at each other.

"It's about time," and the wizards nodded in agreement.

"They found love at Grimmauld Place." Harry told them.

**The End **

**Review me! **

If you wish for a follow up story let me know!


End file.
